runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Secrets of the Third Age
This quest opens the gate to many new secrets of the Third Age (but does not reveal any... yet). It also starts the God Wars II quest series. |items = * 100 coins * 2 water runes * 2 law runes Recommended: * Decent armour and weapons |kills = * 3 level 65 monsters simultaneously * Level 80 monster without any weapons (except a crossbow for rangers) * Level 100 Otherworldly being (optional, but preferred). }} Walkthrough Start Go to Draynor Village and Talk to Ext the Slayer Master (You do not need a specific Slayer level for this). He will tell you that he has heard rumors of something like god wars, but he doesn't know anything about this. He will tell you to talk to his Older brother, Zezo, for more details on this. He tells you that you have been sent by Ext and he will tell you anything you want. Road to Zezo and Dialogue Go to Zezo as you were told. You will find him next to the Chaos Temple at the edge of the Wilderness. When you talk to him, say that Ext sent you and that you want information about the God Wars rumor, but he will tell you that he wants 100 coins for the information. Give him what he wants from your pocket. He will blab about the God Wars and say that a second one will come next, then he will tell you that he has a friend in the Chaos Temple in the Wilderness that can help you more. To the Wilderness! Go to the Wilderness carefully and head to the chaos temple. You will find Mr. Kunning, Zezo's old friend. He appears to be wearing red Zamorakian robes. You talk to him and tell him that you want information on the god wars, and tell him what you know to avoid being told the same thing over and over, except that Guthix is now in and back to business. He tells you that you already know everything, and tells you to select an Army to join. Your choices are Bandosian Army (Brown), Zamorakian Army (Red), Guthixian Army (Green), Armadylean Army (Silver) and Saradominist Army (Blue). Whatever you choose, he will suddenly teleport you to an unknown place that is about hundreds of thousands of feet above the ground, and you start falling before you know it. After minutes of waiting, you fall down and die. Death? You die in the same manner as normal death, but you were not teleported to Lumbridge, and didn't lose a single item. You find yourself In a dark room with a floating torch in the air. You approach the torch and try to take it, but a mystical force does not allow you to take it. You hear a mysterious voice "Stop trying to take my torch! It's my last!" You jump back hurriedly from the fear, and the torch starts to float higher and higher, to reveal a face. It's the Mysterious Old Man! He will tell you "Why did you try to take my torch"? You apologize and ask him to get you out of this place. The Ultimate Challenge He says that you didn't come here for no reason, and tells you that you must complete four challenges in order to go back. He says that he will give you his last torch in exchange for some teleport runes and all your weapons, staves and bows (Not Crossbows). Give him what he asks for. and the torch will be left lit on the floor, with Four keys attached to it: a Brown one, a Blue one, a Red one, and an Feather Shaped silver key. The key corresponding to the army you chose will be glowing. You pick up the torch and turn back, and you're surprised to see a strange symbol. You don't pay attention for it and go straight forward, and after walking for about 30-45 seconds you find a huge door with a keyhole with bright light illuminated from it (This won't happen if you have chosen Saradomin). Enter the Blue Key inside and see what happens... Saradomin's Challenge You enter the key inside the hole. Without moving it, It moves all by itself and opens the door. You will find a level 65 Saradomin Priest (This won't happen if you chose Saradomin). Kill it using your good armour, It will drop bones and an oddly shaped Saradomin dagger. It does not give any bonuses but it is very effective against Zamorak and Bandos followers. It will not do any damage to non-Zamorakians or Bandosians. He will also drop a Saradomin Shard. Keep them both and move on. Armadyl's Challenge After defeating him, walk forward to find a huge gate with a feather shaped keyhole. Put the Silver key inside and the door will open without your useless help. You will find a level 65 Aviansie Ranger. Protect from Ranged will not work. Do NOT use the Saradomin Dagger to kill him because it won't do any damage. After you kill him, he will drop an Armadyl dagger, which gives +1 stab attack bonus, +2 Strength bonus and is even more effective against Zamorakians and Bandosians. He will also drop an Armadyl Shard. Pick both up, unequip your Saradomin dagger and equip your Armadyl dagger, then use the Saradomin Shard with the Armadyl shard. Doing so will produce a Shard of Peace. Just keep it and move on. Guthix' Challenge Walk forward to find a huge gate with two doors, one Black and one white, but with a green keyhole in the middle of them. Put the green key inside and wait. The gate will open to reveal a level 65 Baby Balance Elemental. Kill it by normal methods and it will drop a Shard of Balance, '''but it won't drop a "Guthix dagger" since that would be useless. Walk forward to Continue. Bandos' Challenge Keep going to find a huge gate with a keyhole in the shape of Bandos' Symbol. Put the brown key inside and proceed. You will find a level 65 Ogre with a spear. Using protect from melee will not work. Don't forget to use your Armadyl dagger as it will be very effective against against the ogre and increases your chance of getting a critical hit. After killing it, it will drop a Bandos dagger (Which will be useless as of now, because you have no remaining Saradominist warriors or Armadylean warriors to kill) and a Bandos shard. Pick up both and proceed. Your Faction's Challenge (Zamorak's, for example) Your faction's Challenge will be the last challenge in all, whatever it is. Your Last challenge (If you're a Zamorakian) will be killing a level 80 Apocalyptic Demon. He is a reworked and revamped version of Delrith. He attacks with Melee and Magic, but using ANY prayers will just make him mad and turn to "Apocalyptic mode", Where he is surrounded by a red power aura and his melee attacks are 50% Stronger, but he doesn't use magic attacks then. When you Kill it, it will drop Zamorak shard and a Zamorakian dagger. Pick up both, Use the Zamorakian Shard on the Bandos Shard, It will produce a Shard of Chaos. Using the Shard of Peace on the Shard of Chaos will Produce an '''Imbalanced Shard of Divinity. Use the Shard of Balance on the Shard of Divinity, Producing a Divine Shard. Use it on the Dagger of the demigod of your army, and it will Become an Enchanted Law/Pure/War/Evil dagger. Once you do this, all the daggers in your inventory will disappear, but you will get a weapon as strong as a rune warhammer, as fast as a rune scimitar, as accurate as a rune longsword, and effective against all god forces (Other than yours, of course). Walk forward to proceed. Final Battle (Or not) Go forward to find a Gate about twice as big as the previous ones, Without any keyholes. You begin to wonder how you can open it. A female voice of a mysterious language says "Use your muscles", but you can understand that somehow. You come to an idea, to push the gates until they have opened. After a very hard work, you manage to open it. You see a cloaked person, who uncloaks and reveals to be a female cat. She says in a mysterious language "Welcome... to your grave". You say that you can understand that while that was not your language, not even a language you know (that will not happen if you were wearing an amulet of catspeak). She hands you an Amulet of Catspeak if you don't already have one and asks you to repeat what you have said. You do so, and she asks you why you have come. You respond by saying that you came for the second god wars. Then she says "Great... so, will you join the Menaphite order"? "Will you join the Menaphites"? The dialogue will be as follows: *Cat: "Join the menaphite order, and we will promise you great rewards and power..." *Player: "What are the Menaphites"? *Cat: "Menaphites are the desert people, they follow the Menaphite Pantheon, better known as the Desert Pantheon. It consists of Nine demigods, Amascut the devourer, Apmeken, Crondis, Elidinis, Het, Icthlarin, Scabaras, Tumeken, and a camel demigod which we don't know their name...anyway." *Player (Option 1): "I will not join such crazy things"! *Player (Option 2): Sounds fun! I'll join! (Be careful! Doing so will change your alignment!) *Cat (Option 1): "Then...get ready to die". (Battle details will be explained later) *Cat (Option 2): "Then....Allow me to bring you to the desert camp of the Menaphites. (Teleports you to the Menaphite camp. Congratulations! Now you're a Menaphite!) Before you go, I'll give you these notes. Make sure to read them. (The text in the notes is written below) Battle for (Zamorak/Saradomin/Guthix/Armadyl/Bandos)! After you decide to stay loyal to your demigod, she threatens you and gives you a last chance. You can accept to become a menaphite or stay loyal, in the cost of fighting a level 100 monster that uses melee and magic from the ancient spellbook. You can fight it by ordinary means, and using Protect spells will protect from 50% Damage, but your prayer points will be drained twice as fast. Be sure to use your Enchanted dagger because it will be very effective. After defeating it, It will drop bones and notes. Pick up both, Bury the bones, and start Reading the notes. The Cat's Notes You Start Reading the notes. It says the following: Zaros is quickly, but quietly approaching our desert camp.'We have sent our best Spy, Kath, to the Zarosian dungeon, hoping to get some information from the Zarosian army. We thought this was supposed to be an easy task, because the Zarosians are very Unintelligent. We have sent her from about 3-4 weeks, but she hadn't shown up as of yet. Is she abducted? Maybe. Is she killed? Maybe. But nobody is stopping us from winning the next god wars...no one. Not even Guthix. We are going to send a rescue team if Kath doesn't come back in a matter of one week. Signed, '' ''The Menaphite council You Start to Wonder.....was I in the Zaros dungeon? If so, Is that what it looks like? The Way back (If you didn't join the Menaphites) Turn back and keep walking to find All the gates disappeared, with the keys. Keep going straight to find a portal on the wall instead of the strange Symbol. Go inside and find yourself in the Chaos temple in the Wilderness. Congratulations, Quest complete! Your New life (If you joined the Menaphites) The Cat teleports you to Sophanem, Which is accessible if you are a menaphite. She will say "Good luck, adventurer. I will give you these things to assist you". She gives you an Amulet of Catspeak and Says "To understand us forever". She gives you a White Masked Menaphite Headgear and Says "To protect your head from the intense heat, and to fight the plague in our city". She gives you an enchanted desert robe top, bottom and boots and Says "To prevent your thirst forever". She gives you a Menaphite Scimitar and Says "To fight intruders of your city" She gives you a Menaphite Bow and Says "If you Prefer Archery". She gives you 200,000 Sand Arrows and Says "To suit your ranging needs. They can only be used with the bow I gave you". She gives you a Desert Staff and Says "If you are a Wizard....it will also give you unlimited air and earth Runes" She gives you 100,000 Elemental Runes and 50,000 Catalytic Runes and Says "To suit your magic needs". Make sure to be wearing these whenever you are in the desert! Congratulations, Quest complete! Rewards *Enchanted dagger of your Army (Or a Menaphite scimitar if you're a menaphite) *Ability to fight until you achieve victory or suffer death in the next god wars quests *Access to The whole Kharidian Desert for Menaphites (But you can't get out) Required for completing * Enter Zaros Trivia *If you were a ranger, God warriors will drop crossbows instead of daggers. *If you were a mage, God warriors will drop staves instead of daggers. *That's not all of it, just keep doing more quests for the glory of your ultimate army! Category:Rework Category:Slayer